Alex's Fear
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: I know this is kind of late but a Halloween fic that answers the question: what is Alex afraid of? Femmslash. Don't like don't read.


(Alex's POV)

"Hey, Alex, what are you afraid of?" my best friend, Harper, asked, randomly, walking into the sub shop while I was working.

"Why do you ask, Harp?" I asked as an answer while walking away to get another order for a table.

"It's almost Halloween. Juliet and I want to know." My stomach jumped at her name but I tried not to let it show.

"Harper, I'm not afraid of anything." I didn't look into her eyes, only at the plate I was currently carrying, knowing Harper was the only person who could tell when I was lying.

"Seriously, Alex, we won't do anything. We were just talking and realized we didn't know your fears." She wounded to be whining but I knew it was an act to get me to cave. I dropped off the plate at the table and turned to look at Harper in the eyes.

"I'm a wizard; anything I see I can stop with a spell."

She looked from my left eye to my right trying to see the lie but it didn't exist so she stepped away and said, "Fine, don't tell me but then I won't tell you mine." I laughed as I walked back to the kitchen.

"Harper, I know what you're afraid of." She looked offended, making me only laugh harder.

"Alex!" I heard Justin's voice yell behind me.

"Yes, Justin?" I asked calmly turning away from Harper.

"I need you to take my shift tonight so I can go out with Juliet."

"Ok." I answered walking past him.

"But . . ." I heard Justin start then pausing before adding, "Thank you, wait, is this a trick?" he looked at me carefully and I shook my head.

"Ok, I'm not gonna question. Thanks again." He left and Harper looked at me confused.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You gave Justin something he wanted without protesting and even worse you agreed to work. What's wrong with you?" she asked appalled.

"You act like that's a bad thing."

"It's against your nature." I smiled.

"I'm trying to be better." I walked past her again, leaving her with her mouth open in surprise.

I continued working for ten minutes before Harper walked over to me behind the counter and asked, "What made you do this?"

"I want to do better in school and wizard training and I figured the best way is to behave more like Justin." Harper was again speechless and I let myself think about her question. I was scared of some things but I didn't want to tell Harper that, especially if she's going to tell Juliet. Harper left right after with nothing more than a goodbye and I was left to work till I was too tired. When I was finally down working I went straight to bed and fell asleep quickly.

(Harper's POV)

"_Ok, that was weird." _I thought walking out of Alex's parents sub shop. Alex was acting strangely and I don't know if that's the way she's gonna act from now on or if it's just 'cause she was trying to cover up her lie. I took great pride in being the only one to see through Alex's lies and this time was not different.

"She's lying." I told Juliet proudly, who had been waiting in "The Late Night Bite."

"What did she tell you?" she asked sitting down and me following her.

"She said that she wasn't afraid of anything but I know she is."

"How do we figure it out? It's not like we can read her mind."

"We can't get Justin to help?"

"No." she said looking at me indignantly and I dropped my head until I got an idea.

"We can't read her mind but we can read her dreams."

"What?" she asked loudly. She looked around apologetically, She lowered her voice and leaned closer to me to say, "What do you mean?"

"Alex has a hat she puts on and can enter into a person's dream, talks to them and everything." I explained and she smiled.

Her smile faltered as she said, "Doesn't it require magic?"

"No, that's the best part; the magic is already in the hat. We just have to put it on and say the person's name." she smiled again.

"Good idea."

"The only thing we have to do is get it."

"It's in the lair, right?"

"Yeah." We sat quietly and thought for a moment until I remembered I was helping Alex study in the lair the next day.

"I'll get it." She looked at me surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm going to the lair tomorrow." I paused as a plan formed in my head. Juliet and worked out the plan and I left later into the evening before the dinner rush.

(Alex's POV)

_"I hate school."_ I thought walking out side into the cloudy rain at the end of the day. I wasn't in the best mood, having not slept very well the night before due to dreams and the weather wasn't helping much.

"Harper, do we really have to study?"

"Yes, Alex, it's important." She said not looking at me only straight ahead as we walked to my house.

"But do we have to study in the lair, can't we study in my room?" she finally stopped to look at me and laughed.

"If we stay in your room, you'll fall asleep on your bed." I smiled.

"You know me too well." She nodded.

"And you know me." We looked into each others eyes only for an instant before she turned and kept walking. We walked to my house and down to the lair in silence and only started talking when Harper asked, "Which subject should we do first?"

"School 'cause I have more wizard homework."

"Ok, let's start." I got out my books as Harper sat on the couch and looked around the room.

"You've been in her many times, no need to look around." I said and she looked at me embarrassed.

"I've just never really looked at the stuff you have in here." She explained and I nodded.

"Ok, I get it; I was just playing with you." She smiled sheepishly and I walked over to the table and sat down.

We worked and had almost finished before Justin came in and said, "Alex, Juliet needs to see you at her parent's restaurant."

"Can't she come here? It's dark enough outside." I objected not wanting to leave my work.

"She doesn't want to risk it and she said it will only take a second, but it needs to be now." He said before walking out again.

"Harper, I'll be right back." I stood up and grabbed my jacket.

"Ok, I'll be fine here." She said casually. I walked outside again and headed toward "The Late Night Bite" wondering what this question could be that couldn't wait or be asked over the phone. I walked down the cold stair case almost hitting my head on the bar, but remembered to duck at the last minute.

"Hey, Alex." I heard Juliet's dad say and I smiled.

"Hey, Al, is Juliet here?"

"She's in her room." He said before walking to a table of four customers. I walked through the restaurant and down toward Juliet's living room.

"Juliet?" I called out when I couldn't see her.

"Oh, Alex, hi what do you think of my costume?" I looked at her dressed in a 1950's pink poodle skirt and white shirt. "I'm a girl from the fifty's." she said looking at my face.

"Oh, well, I think it looks very authentic." I replied trying to find the right words that I could tell her.

"It is authentic, this is what I wore in the fifty's."

"If you knew it was good, why'd you ask me?" I hated feeling confused around her.

"I just wanted to make sure it was good and you're the only person I trust when it comes to fashion." I felt my cheeks redden and I quickly dropped my head.

"It looks good. It's a good costume."

"Thanks, Alex."

I turned around as I said, "You're welcome, Juliet."

"Oh, one last question." I stopped and looked at her over my shoulder.

"Justin will love it."

She nodded and said, "Thanks." Again before I left and walked back to my house. I found Harper in the exact same position, sitting on the couch, reading.

"What did Juliet want?" she asked when she looked up to see me.

"Just wanted me to see her costume, she's going as a fifty's girl." I said walking over to the table.

"Cool, we should go as that too."

"Ok." I said not paying much attention as I started working again. We worked till dinner when Harper had to leave and I spent the rest of that night thinking about Juliet in the skirt.

(Juliet's POV)

Harper walked in with a proud look on her face.

"You got it?" I asked hopeful.

"Oh, yeah, and good diversion, by the way, Alex doesn't suspect a thing."

"Good, so, let me see it." She pulled out a helmet from her backpack. "Good job, Harper. So, I just put it on and say Alex and I'll be in her dream?"

"Yeah, hey, I gotta go but tell me what you find out in the morning."

"Ok." She walked and I started to feel nervous and excited, but knew it was too early for Alex to be asleep. I kept myself busy working at the restaurant and reading before I finally looked at the clock, and saw it was twelve forty five. I went to the only room I had to myself, and putting on the cap whispered her name, hoping it would work.

Only a minute after I had said her name, I felt a cold wind rush over my skin and I started to see a place coming into focus. Once it came into focus I immediately recognized it as the Russo's sub shop. I became confused until I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The person walking down came into view, and was revealed as Alex. Our eyes met, and she ran towards me with an excitement I'd never seen before. I held open my arms and she leaned into them and whispered into my neck.

"I missed you."

Playing along I replied, "I missed you too." Once we pulled away she led me to a table that had two plates of food and candles.

"Did you do this?" I asked surprised by Alex's thoughtfulness.

"Yeah, I mean, it's out anniversary; I wanted to do something special." She looked at me, and I could see her blush.

"You're sweet." I said, and seeing her blush harder took her hand, and we sat down, still holding hands.

"Alex, I have a question for you." I started, and she looked at me with eyes full of adoration.

I looked down at our hands, suddenly nervous, as she said, "You can ask me anything, Juliet. You know that."

I looked up and asked her quietly, "What are you afraid of?" she looked at me somberly.

"The only thing I fear is that you won't love me the way I love you." Without a word I leaned forward and pulled her lips toward mine. I felt her moan when my tongue rubbed against her lips. She allowed access, and as our tongues fought for dominance I heard a loud ringing that seemed to be next to me. I pulled away and she looked at me worried.

"I'm sorry, I love what you did, but I have to go." Before I could hear her protest I went out the door and acted like I was taking off the cap. I felt the cold wind again and found myself in my room again. With lips still tingling I answered the phone laying on the table next to me.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Juliet, what you doing?" Justin's voice made a guilt rise in my throat.

"Um, I was just reading. What are you doing?"

"Thinking about you." Justin's sweetness made my guilt burn in my heart as I remembered Alex's answer. I heard Justin talk not really listening as I thought of the kiss I had shared with his sister. Through the centuries I'd been alive I had kissed many people, male and female, but none compared to the passion and desire in the kiss with Alex. It scared me and made me want to be around her more, but I couldn't while still being with Justin, knowing I could slip up and kiss her again. I didn't sleep that night and even after Justin hung up the phone I stayed up thinking of what I had to do.

(Alex's POV)

"Alex, are you okay? You seem tired." I heard my mom ask as I bussed a table.

"I'm fine." I lied even though I was thinking, _"Of course I'm tired I woke up at one in the morning, and couldn't go back to sleep."_ I couldn't tell my mom because she'd only worry, and wonder why when I knew it was because of the most vivid dream I'd ever had. I could still feel Juliet's lips on my own, and I craved them even more. I'd been in love with Juliet since the first time I saw her, why do you think I went to the Late Night Bite so much, and it wasn't 'cause of the food. The only problem being that she was dating my brother. Just as I felt my heart become heavier at the thought Harper walked in carrying her backpack.

"It's Halloween; I don't want to study."

"We're not studying. I have our costumes in here. I just need something from the lair."

"Ok, I've got to finish something here so just go get what you need then come back here."

"Ok." Harper walked away and after I finished cleaning the table, and had walked behind the counter she walked back.

"Mom, I'm going upstairs with Harper." I said to her as she walked to get an order.

"Ok." We walked upstairs to my room, and she opened the backpack to reveal two costumes with the Harper touch.

"Um, what are we going as?" I asked not remembering if she told me.

I first thought we'd go as women from the fifties, like Juliet, but knew you hated dresses so you're a man from the fifties." I looked at her skirt and my leather jacket.

"Thank you, Harper, but I'm not sure I can wear that."

"Why?" she looked offended.

"How does it look if I go as a man for Halloween?"

"If you dressed as a man every day than it would matter, but it's just Halloween, you can go as something you're not."

"Ok. I'll go change." I walked into the bathroom leaving Harper to change in my room. After I had changed I walked back and knocked on the closed door.

"Come in." Harper's voice yelled and I walked in to see Harper dressed like one of the Pink Ladies from Grease.

"You look great, Harp." She turned around.

"So do you." She stepped away to let me look at myself in the mirror. I looked myself up and down and smiled.

"I do look good don't I?" I saw her nod and felt the sudden urge to tell her what was on my mind. "Harper I have to tell you something."

"Yes, Alex." She said sitting on my bed.

She said looking guilty, but I pushed it away as I said, "I had a dream last night . . ."

That's all I got out before she yelled, "I let Juliet borrow the dream cap so we could find out what you were afraid of." She stopped, and looked at me scared.

"Wait, what? I was just telling you I think I love Juliet and you said . . ." I paused as what she said sunk in. "Juliet was in my dream last night?"

"Yeah, why?" I looked at her.

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"No." she said nodding, looking worried.

"She kissed me."

"Really, are you sure?"

I started to pace as I said, "I've been through it a thousand times, and I'm positive she kissed me."

"What are you gonna do?" I felt the air rush out of me, and tears sting my eyes.

"I . . . I . . . I don't know." I gasped out as I fell on the floor sobbing. Harper came over, and hugged me until I had stopped crying. "Thanks Harper." I said in between hiccups.

"It's my job, and if you can't go tonight I'd understand." she offered.

But I smiled and stood up to say, "No, let's go party." We walked to the door, opened it to see Juliet pacing in front of it.

"Can I help you?" I heard Harper ask in a harsh tone.

"Alex, I need to talk to you." Juliet answered not looking at Harper.

"Excuse me, anything you have to say to Alex you can say in front of me." I looked at Harper.

"It's okay. I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

"You sure?" she asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Ok, but if you need anything holler."

"Ok." I replied, and Harper gave Juliet a look before leaving. I stepped across the room as Juliet walked in.

"She's scary." she said closing the door behind her.

"She practices. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know if Harper told you, but I borrowed your dream helmet." I nodded and she continued. "I was the one who was with you last night."

"And now you want to talk about the kiss."

"Yeah, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

"Me either." I said feeling my heart start to hammer in my chest. I looked up to see Juliet standing a few inches away from me.

"How'd you?"

"Vampire speed." Her head moved even closer to mine and I felt all breath escape till I had one thought.

"You're with Justin?"

"Not anymore. I just broke up with him. I love you, Alex, with my cold, dead, heart." She answered before pulling my lips toward hers for a kiss as powerful as the night before and I realized I had nothing to fear.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I love you too." I said kissing her again.


End file.
